What The Future Holds
by ClarinetChica09
Summary: What happens in the future to our high school musical stars? What happens when Sharpay begins to struggle more with her life can the gang help her rise back to where she needs to be and can she overcome her mental struggles?
1. Chapter 1

Story: What the future Holds.

Author: ClarinetChica09

Genre: General Pretty much is going to have everything

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical. I'm just really enjoyed the movie.

Summary: What happens in the future to our high school musical stars? What happens when Sharpay begins to struggle more with her life can the gang help her rise back to where she needs to be and can she overcome her mental struggles?

* * *

_Authors Note_: So everyone who reads my Suite Life Fic, I will continue it as soon as I finish this I just really wanted to write a futuristic HSM story, since it has its own category now. I also kind of wanted to add a brief character description so everyone knows where we stand. So it will be kind of the prelude to the story under this

* * *

_**The Boltons:**_

Troy Bolton: Troy, now 25. Is now an NBA super star he plays for the Los Angeles Lakers. He is married to Gabriella, in whom he calls either Gabby. He has a daughters and a son.

Gabriella "Gabby" Montez- Bolton: Gabby is now a biochemist. She is 24 years old now. She is married to Troy loves to shop and loves her daughter and her little baby boy.

Adam Bolton: Troy and Gabriella's little baby boy. He is 4 months old.

Lillian "Lilly" Bolton: Lilly is Gabby and Troy's little drama queen, who loves to have her way, she is incredibly spoiled and well behaved and loves to shop, and she is 4 years old. She has long brown hair and it is naturally wavy. She however has her mother's eyes and knowledge.

_**The Evans': **_

Ryan Evans: Ryan is now a hotel manager for a 5 star hotel. He married Kelsi, and now has a beautiful baby girl.

Kelsi Nielson Evans: Kelsi is now a song writer for RCA records. She looks the same without her hat and her glasses. She enjoys being a home maker in her spare time, and loves her daughter.

Genevieve "Gen" Evans: Is Kelsey's and Ryan's baby girl. She is 11 and ½ months old at the time where this story starts.

Sharpay Evans: Sharpay wants to pursue a career in show businesses. However, she cannot always find a job in her love. So she works in a restaurant in Hollywood. Sharpay has an 8-year daughter. The father of Tessie will come out later in the story

Theresa "Tessie" Evans: Tessie is Sharpay's 8-year-old daughter. She has naturally wavy blonde hair. She is incredibly smart and she is an avid gymnast, and is competing at higher levels. She loves her mother very much but wants to see and get to know her dad someday.

So that summarizes the main characters in the story, and there might be more added but than a description would be added, and I just wanted to give you a gist idea on what the characters are like today and what the story will entail!

* * *

It started out as a normal day for Sharpay Evans, at 5 o clock in the morning she was up. She had just gotten off from work at midnight the night before. She groaned and moaned as she woke up. She needed to wake up her daughter so that she could get ready for school. Her daughter, Tessie was dropped off at her Aunt Gabby and Uncle Troy's house. As Sharpay had to work 2 jobs to try and pull an income for her and Tessie, well it mainly applied to the $26,000 dollar a year school Tessie attended due to her intelligence and her athletic abilities and her schedule. As well as Tessie's gymnastic training alone almost ranked in $1,500 dollars a month. Sharpay wanted to Tessie to have the best and it was no burden on her part, she had received the best as a child all the way until college where Sharpay then chose to pursue a career in acting and in theater. Everything changed the moment she found that she was going to have Tessie. Tessie was her pride and joy. It didn't matter that there were days where she didn't eat, because Tessie's metabolism burned her food off so fast that Tessie needed to eat 6 meals a day. She didn't mind. If Tessie would ask if she was hungry, she would always politely turn her down saying she was not hungry.

Sharpay walked into Tessie's room. Her room was very neat and organized. Her uniform layed out on her chair with her heals on the side. Her gymnastics bag layed next to it. "Tessie." she whispered, "Time to get up sweetie." Tessie stirred in her bed before stating, "5 more minutes, please mom?" she begged. "Sweetie, I have to be at work by 7:30 and you have to be dropped off." Sharpay stated. "Can we go to Starbucks mom?" Tessie asked hopefully. "Sure." Sharpay said. "5 minutes, ok sweetie." She finished. "Yea, mom." Tessie said waking up out of bed. Sharpay walked out thinking what's a $5 dollar coffee anyways. It didn't matter that that's all she earned in an hour, because she didn't receive tips. Tessie walked out in her uniform, 10 minutes later after Sharpay had been screaming at her, she couldn't be late to work anymore or she would be fired and she couldn't afford that. Sharpay looked at how her daughter could manage such great fashion off of her school's uniform. She reminded her a smaller her. "Come on mom." Tessie stated excitedly, " We are going to be late!" Sharpay laughed as she grabbed her keys off the counter.

As they walked outside and down the stairs of the older apartment complex and which they stayed in, towards the car that Gabby and Troy had bought for her 5 years ago. It was a small Honda accord. Sharpay had been so grateful that they would even consider doing this for her. But when Tessie needed to be at the gym 5 days a week and her jobs she couldn't manage it. As they began to drive down the road Sharpay pulled into the nearest Starbucks drive-thru. "What would you like honey?" Sharpay asked her daughter. "A grande caramel frappichino and a blueberry muffin is that ok?" Tessie asked. Sharpay smiled, "Of course sweetie." She stated. Tessie was too young to realize the hardship that Sharpay went through. "You aren't getting anything mommy?" she asked. "No sweetie, I already ate." She lied. She hated to lie to her only daughter. But Tessie would worry about it and that's not what Sharpay wanted. Sharpay drove through the window. She paid the $7.32 at the window and handed Tessie her drink and muffin. "Thank You, Thank you mommy!" Tessie exclaimed excitedly. "No problem darling." she stated back. As she looked at the gas gage to find she was almost out. "Tessie, we need to stop and get gas is that ok?" she asked "Yes, mom." She stated. She than pulled in to the nearest gas station and filled up the car. "She groaned as gas prices were $2.54 cents a gallon. After costing her $35 dollars to get the gas she groaned. She entered the car as she drove her and Tessie to Troy and Gabriella's.

As they pulled in the gates of Troy and Gabriella's mansion in Bel- Air and passed the security Sharpay braced herself. Gabriella had started to worry about her more and more. Sharpay would not accept any money from any of her friends. Due to the fact that she had been irresponsible and had Tessie so young. Although, she would never call it a mistake, she enjoyed her life sometimes, and the pride of seeing her daughter so athletic and intelligent made all of it worth it. Tessie jumped out of the car, straightened her hair, and put on her black Jansport backpack. Sharpay opened the trunk and she excitedly grabbed her gym bag with her gym's logo on the top embroided with her name on it. Sharpay got out of the car. She was starting to feel weaker than on most days but she was going to show it. "Come on Mom!" Tessie yelled running up the driveway. "Coming Sweetie!" she yelled as she saw Tessie excitedly running down the long driveway up towards the house. Sharpay grabbed her keys out of the ignition and began to walk towards the house with her. "I won today!" Tessie exclaimed excitedly. "Yes, you did baby." She finished. When Tessie was four she used to raise her all the time and sometime she won and sometimes Tessie did, but now she was just too exhausted. The reward? Was ringing the doorbell. Tessie pushed the doorbell, and the door opened. "Good Morning Hobbs!" Tessie yelled excitedly. "Tessie! Manners, people are still sleeping its only 6 o clock." Sharpay finished. "Sorry, Hobbs and mom." Of course Hobbs was not his real name but when Tessie was little she loved Calvin and Hobbs and he had introduced it to her so she now called him Hobbs. " And good morning to you Miss. Theresa." He stated. "Why do you have to state that?" she asked. "What do you mean?" he asked. "It's Tessie! How many times do I have to state that?" as she pointed to her gym bag, "See Tessie." She finished. "My apology, Tessie." He finished. "Good Morning, Ms. Sharpay." He finished. "Good Morning Jeffrey." Sharpay stated happily. "Ms. Gabriella is in the kitchen with young Adam." He finished. "Thank You!" she stated.

"Good morning Aunt Gabby, good morning Adam." Tessie stated as she walked into the kitchen. Gabriella looked at her goddaughter. She stood about 3 feet 6 inches tall she was small and petite. She looked like a smaller version of Sharpay. Today, she wore a white blouse with a black sweater vest over it, with a black skirt the fell below her knees, tan stockings, and small black sequined flats. Her hair was straight with a bobby clip pulling one side of her hair back that contained a small black bow that stood out of on her hair. "Good Morning Tessie!" she stated. "Can I hold Adam?" she asked. "Sure, as a matter of a fact why don't you go take Adam to Jeffrey so he can put him in his crib and go wake up Lilly!" "Sure." Tessie stated as she took Adam from her Aunt Gabby and then cautiously walked towards Jeffrey.

It was then that Gabriella turned to Sharpay. " Sweetie, you look horrible." She finished. "Are you eating?" she asked worried. Sharpay hesitated on what to say, "Yea." She finished. Gabriella gave her a look. "No." Sharpay stated. "It's hard for me too, Tessie eats 6 meals a day. Healthy meals. There's nothing worse than if she says mommy are you hungry and I have to lie to her." She finished. "Jeffrey, can you please make omelets for breakfast?" Gabriella asked him. "Sure, madam" he finished. Sharpay looked up at the clock, which stated it was 6:15. "I have to get to work! I'm running late I have to be ready by 7:30 for inspection!" Sharpay exclaimed worriedly. "Sharpay." Gabby asked worried. "Please, eat. You look horrible." "I'm fine really! I'll see you guys at 5 to pick up Tessie and then change and go to my other job." She finished. "Thanks Gabby. I don't know what I would do without you!" Sharpay stated. At that moment Troy, Lilly, and Tessie came into the kitchen. "Good Morning!" they all stated excitedly. "Anyways, I have to run. Tessie I'll be here to pick you up at 5 for gymnastics, ok!" she finished. But before Tessie had time to respond. Sharpay had given her a peck on her head, and ran off. "That was fast!" Troy stated! "Breakfast time!" he added. " Gabriella looked at him. "Troy, we need to help Sharpay before anything gets any worse." Little did she know things were going to get much worse.

* * *

WOO-HOO! Cliffy! Haha. Anyways, I'm sorry it was a really crappy and abrupt ending to the story, but I really need to get to sleep! But, I hope you like. I really don't know how to make it easier to read than the paragraphs. I separated them more then I normally do. So I am sorry if it's not perfect. But Still. I don't know if you guys will like or not, I wrote this story about 2 weeks ago, the Monday after HSM came out. Anyways, Ill try and get out another update if I get at least 5 reviews or 20 hits! So read and review as I do accept anonymous reviews!

3 Always,

Lauren.

Feel Free to IM me at wlcm2theoc256985


	2. Chapter 2

Story: What the Future Holds.

Author: ClarinetChica09

Genre: General Pretty much is going to have anything

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical. I'm just really enjoyed the movie.

Summary: What happens in the future to our high school musical stars? What happens when Sharpay begins to struggle more with her life can the gang help her rise back to where she needs to be and can she overcome her mental struggles?

* * *

Authors Note: So anyways, I got a 112 hits and 4 reviews, so that's good I said 20 hits, and so I made a promise so here is your new chapter. So I want everyone to review more have friends read or what not. Its 28 hits to a review, and I hope that I can get it down to at least 15 hits to a review. So anyways, I also realized that I forgot Chad and Taylor, so I'll add it underneath this chapter, as this is where they will come into play. Anyways, onto the story and this chapter may seem pointless but its needed into the story in the future. So please READ AND REVIEW! Sorry, I really think that people are reading it and not reviewing to it! HAHA! That's ok I do the same thing )!

* * *

Chad Danforth- Chad coaches basketball for the Los Angeles Lakers. He married Taylor and they have a 5-year-old son and a 4-year-old daughter. They are still best friends with the Bolton's and now with Sharpay.

Taylor Danforth- Taylor works as a biochemist in a Los Angeles, she married Chad, and she has a son and a daughter. She really enjoys shopping with her children and spending time with her family.

Bryce Danforth- Taylor and Chad's 5-year-old son, he is in kindergarten. He loves to play basketball and watch his dad's team play.

Lindsay Danforth- Taylor and Chad's 3-year-old daughter, she loves to play with barbies.

* * *

"Troy, can I talk to you for a minute?" Gabriella asked pulling him out of the way. Tessie and Lilliana sat in the kitchen eating pancakes Jeffrey had made for them. "Sure." He stated. "I'm worried about Sharpay." Gabby stated as a tear ran down her cheek. "She's not eating, and overworking herself to death." She stated almost hysterically crying right now. Troy pulled her in, "Its ok Gabby don't worry!" he stated. However, he was just as worried as she was after their musical junior year they had become the best of friends. As happy as they were for Sharpay when Tessie was born they knew she would go through a lot of hardships and they knew that they would have to help her. "I'll call her workplaces and see if I can pay them enough so they let Sharpay off for the weekend, with paid so she wont worry." He stated. "Thanks Troy." She smiled. She couldn't see Sharpay in a worse condition, and she knew that unless Sharpay got married, nothing would be better and with Tessie Sharpay was extra cautious about who she dated. Adam began to cry and Troy went off to go take care of him. A loud voice echoed, "LILLIANA!" Jeffrey laughed. As Gabby walked in what's going on?" she asked. "She put sweet and low in my coke!" she stated. Gabby laughed. "It's too early anyways for Coke Theresa Ashley." Tessie opened her mouth to say a word. "Now get ready for school.

Gabriella walked up the stairs to get Lilliana ready for school, "Lilly, TESSIE! Five minutes." She hollered listening to her voice echo in their house. "MOM! I can't find my skirt." Lilliana yelled. "Coming Lilly." She walked past the theatre where she saw Tessie on the computer with the today's show on the screen. "My dear Theresa what are you doing?" Gabriella asked her. The doorbell rang as Troy shouted, " I got it." Gabby rolled her eyes. "ITS TESSIE!" she screamed. She was definitely Sharpay's daughter in this manner. " Aunt Gabby, who was my daddy and what was he like?" she asked. "It's Jason." Troy yelled. Gabby started to yell at him in Spanish. "What! Gabriella why are you yelling?" Tessie just looked at them. Jason then walked in. "AHH!" Gabriella yelled. "Jason!" she yelled. "How's Miami." "Great." He finished. "Aunt Gabby! Answer my question please?" she asked "What was your question angel?" Troy asked her. "What was my daddy like?" she asked. "He would have loved you very much, and he would be proud of you, you look exactly like him." He finished. "Mom!" Lilliana yelled. "I have to run, I'll be right back!" she finished. Adam began to scream. "Ill be right back Jase." Troy finished. "Sure, Ill go talk to the lovely lady down here.

"Hey girly girl." Jason stated to Tessie. " Hi," she stated not looking up from her computer. "I'm Jason." She looked up. "Tessie." She finished. "That's a pretty name." He finished "Its Theresa actually. My aunt Kelsi and Uncle Ryan call me Tess or Tessa sometimes as well." He stared at her. He reminded her so much of Sharpay, She had her blonde her with the brown accents underneath it. She wore her clothes fashionably, and even talked and acted like her. He remembered everything that happened with Sharpay the years they spent close together. "So what are you doing?" he asked her. "Looking up my family tree." She finished. "I need it for school." She added. "But no one will tell me who my dad is so I can't do this, My mom wrote me a note for school too, so I won't be penalized." She finished. "Can I see" he asked. Tessie handed him the paper. Under mothers name it said Sharpay Evans. Her relatives were there her fathers side was left blank. "Sorry sweetie can't help you, I haven't seen your mommy in like 9 years." He finished. "I didn't know she had a daughter." He added. "That's ok" Tessie finished. "So what other hobbies do you do?" he asked. "Gymnastics and basketball with Uncle Troy they said my daddy was good at basketball." She finished. "I bet you I can beat your little sorry butt at basketball." She added slyly. "Oh yea!" Jason added towards her, as he began to tickle her. Tessie started to scream as she tried to push Jason's hands away, She was now laughing hysterically. Troy walked in the room. As he saw what was going on he began to smile. He was glad Tessie was going to get a father back even though he knew he would always be a fatherly figure to her. He laughed at her. 'I GIVE UP I GIVE UP!" she started to scream. "Well you are on after school missy." He added. "Ok!" Tessie yelled laughing picking up her books. Gabby then walked in. "What's that grin on your face for?" she asked. "Tessie is finally getting the father she deserves." He finished. She smiled. " Does Sharpay know he's here?" she asked him. "I don't know, I know they are coming to the game." He added. "Ok! Tessie Ready?" she added "Yea, Aunt Gabby." She finished. "Hey Troy can you come here." Jason asked. Troy walked down the aisle and toward Jason, "Where does Tessie go to school?" he asked. "Liberty Prep, why?" and where does she take gymnastics?" He asked " Its LA Gymnastics." He asked, "Why." He asked inquisitively. "I feel like somehow I need to pay for the next 8 years of school and gymnastics. I also feel like for the past 4 years I want to pay too." He added. "Jase. is this about your feelings for Sharpay, that's like.. $338,000 of school alone, not to mention gymnastics and how Tessie needs to be training more than Sharpay can afford and she's already paying 1500 a month. or is it the feelings towards your daughter." He added then realizing what he said. "Tessie's my daughter?"

* * *

Cliffy.. Anyways, I know that it's an odd couple. But I didn't want her and Zeke, and I wanted the high school musical character and I had Kelsi married to Ryan. So I know its not great. But something is going to happen to Sharpay in the next chapter. And will the cast be able to save them or will it be Jason in the end?

3 Lauren,

Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

Story: What the Future Holds.

Author: ClarinetChica09

Genre: General Pretty much is going to have anything

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical. I'm just really enjoyed the movie.

Summary: What happens in the future to our high school musical stars? What happens when Sharpay begins to struggle more with her life can the gang help her rise back to where she needs to be and can she overcome her mental struggles?

Authors Note: So the reviews are coming in but the hits to reviews are still slim… I only had like 95 hits. But I mean if you don't update every day then you have to go back pretty far… so review please….

* * *

"Jase listen." Troy stated. Troy felt horrible letting it slide to Jason that he had a daughter. " Sharpay, didn't want you to know because she didn't want you to have the burden, besides you had been dating the model, and she didn't want your career to fall, because of some high school graduation party, where everyone got drunk at." Troy stated.

"I know, but I would have at least helped Sharpay out, Tessie is just so special." Jason added. "I'll be ok. I'm fine really." He added. "Jason, don't tell me you are find. You can't be fine when you find out that you had an 8-year-old daughter with the love of your life." Troy stated as he added. "Listen go get yourself a glass of water downstairs, and then I'll go get changed and we can drive to Sharpay's and we can go through everything. But Sharpay is in a horrible condition right now with her life, so we can't tell he you know right now. " Troy added.

"I understand, I mean who wouldn't understand. She's raising and 8-year-old prodigy in gymnastics and in school." He stated laughing. "Now go get ready I want to go see my daughter's past." Jason added. Jason then picked up his cell phone and called his agent, telling him to call the bank and to Call Liberty Prep school in Los Angeles and to pay off Theresa Ashley Evans' tuition and then to call LA gymnastics and pay 300,000 dollars to her gymnastics. His agent argued with him, but Jason insisted and than he hung up the phone. At that moment Troy walked in. "Ready dude?" he asked. Jason took a deep breath as he stated, "As ready as I'll ever be." "You'll do great. Tessie already loves you." Jason led a weak smile as he added, " I hope so."

The 2 men made small talk as they were in the car. At last Troy pulled up to a run down apartment complex in a somewhat decent side of town. Jason looked around. "Sharpay Evans lives here." He asked confused. "Whatever happened to the ice queen?" he finished. "You." Troy added. He parked and they walked up 3 flights of stairs. Troy then found the key, and they walked inside. It was small 2 bedroom, and one bathroom, a small kitchen and living room. However, it was decorated decently. Troy let Jason look around somewhat. Jason noticed a photograph above the mantelpiece. Tessie was about four and was holding a daisy, as she looked up as If she wanted someone to take the flower from her. The photo was elegant as it was in black and white. Troy realized what he was looking at, "Sharpay's birthday present from us when Tessie was four." He finished. "God, she looks so much like her mother." He added. " She looks like you too, and she gets her athletic skills from you too. "You can't deny it." Jason laughed. "Come on."

Troy led Jason into an area that held cabinets Troy then opened them. Inside were neatly organized bins labeled with the year how old Tessie was. Troy pulled down 3 bins labeled from 0-3 months. "I think we should start here." Troy stated as he laughed. They both then sat down in front and started to go through them. Troy watched at how Jason looked at the pictures, he looked somewhat hurt but yet thrilled at the same time. They finished them. As the boxes got newer, and the pictures increased Jason looked more satisfied. The last box they looked at was labeled gymnastics.

"Wow." Jason added. " Let's go look at Tessie's room before we leave." Troy added. They walked in her neatly organized room, Jason saw pictures everywhere from Gymnastics as well as posters from Carly Patterson to Chellsie Memmel to Dominique Mochianao. He noticed a piece of paper next to her nightstand. Jason then picked up. "What I'd like for my birthday mommy." It had written on top. On it was a single leotard for gymnastics. It was forest green. "That's all she asks for?" he asked Troy. "Most likely." He finished. Jason re wrote the address down. "After school I need to take my daughter so she can get ready for gym. She has 50,000 for gym and travel and she needs more stuff." He added. "If she wants to be the best its what she is going to get." Troy smiled. "Come on lets go but the pictures and stuff away." He added. They placed all the pictures away when all of a sudden an envelope fell out. Jason went down to pick it up. He looked down at it. Jason Jones, 9589 Beasleys Ave. Ft. Lauderdale, Florida. Troy looked down, he had never seen the envelope before, "Should I open it?" Jason asked. Troy thought before he replied, "Nothing ventured, Nothing gained." Jason laughed as he opened up the envelope. Inside stood a birth announcement for Tessie as well as a seven page letter front and back. Jason read the letter as Troy tried to watch his emotions. "Troy, we are going house shopping Tessie, and Sharpay cant stay in here. Come on!"

* * *

READ AND REVIEW!

Lauren


End file.
